Crusher fails the 400m Race and gets grounded
Cast voices Russell - Crusher Hugh - Mouser Tween Girl - Flaky David - Mr. David and Kyle Simon - Principal Simon Joey - Rocky the flying squirrel Young Guy - SpongeBob Daniel - Snowers Catherine - Ms. ST Professor - Mr. David (Angry) Wiseguy - Principal Simon (Angry) Microsoft Sam - Crusher's Dad Salli - Crusher's Mom Mr. David: Ok class, today we will have a 400 meter race. Mr. David: If you get first place, will be at a gold medal and jewerly a year off. Mr. David: If you get second place, will be at a silver medal and Julieta month off. Mr. David: If you get third place, will be at bronze medal and Julieta week off. Mr. David: If you get forth place, you will go home today. Mr. David: If you get fifth place, you are in little trouble no detentions, you just talk after school. Mr. David: If you get sixth place, you will have detention for five hours. Mr. David: If you get seventh place, you are suspended for two weeks. Mr. David: If you get eighth place, you are in dead meat and expelled forever. Mr. David: Ok! Let's start the 400 meter race on your marks, get set, go! After the 400 meter race... SpongeBob: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I got 1st place! Mr. David: Great job SpongeBob! You have been the best runner ever in the 400 meter race, you have gold medal and you get a year off. Go to principal's office and make him proud. Snowers: Wow! I got 2nd place! Mr. David: Good job Snowers! You did a great job in the 400 meter race, he give you the silver medal and Judy to month off. Go to principal's office to claim your reward. Rocky the flying squirrel: Yes! I got 3rd place! Mr. David: That's right Rocky! He did a good job in the 400 meter race, he'll get a bronze medal and you get a week off. Go to principal's office to claim your reward. Flaky: Cool! I got 4th place! This means i get to go home for today! Right? Mr. David: That's right! Flaky, you did a fine job in the 400 meter race, and you get to go home for today. Go to principal's office and i will see you tomorrow. Kyle: Oh no! I got 5th place! Mr. David: I'm really sorry Kyle, you are not a quick runner in the 400 meter race, but you are not in trouble just a little bit this means you will have no detentions just to talk after school. But still go to principal's office to get your slip. Ms. ST: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I got 6th place! Mr. David: That's right! Ms. ST! You have slow runner in the 400 meter race, this means you have detention for five hours! Go to principal's office, enter get you detention slip! Mouser: No x25! I got 7th place! What does this mean? Mr. David: Mouser! You have been a really slow runner in the 400 meter race, this means you are suspended for two weeks! Go to principal's office to get your suspensions slip! Crusher: Um x16! I got 8th place! Can you please give me another chance? Mr. David (Angry): Absolutely not! Crusher! You have been the worst runner ever in the 400 meter race, you are expelled from school! Now without it here and go to principal's office right now! You are grounded when you get home! Crusher's crying voice Kiang (Chinese) Few minutes later... Principal Simon: So Crusher, what place did you get at the 400 meter race. Crusher: I got 8th place! Principal Simon (Angry): Oh x23! Crusher! I can't believe you get 8th place at the 400 meter race! That's it! You are expelled forever! Get out now! Crusher's crying voice Kiang (Chinese) Crusher's Dad: Crusher! We can't believe you got 8th place at the 400 meter race at school and got a stamp! That's it! You are grounded x14 for 700 weeks! Crusher's Mom: Now go upstairs to your room right now or we sent you to Kazakhstan! Crusher's crying voice Kiang (Chinese)